


Sleeping Death

by greyhound (Blistering_Typhoons)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hypnos is tired and a drama queen, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Oneshot, Original Fiction, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, Thanatos is done, There some ridiculous, and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/greyhound
Summary: Thanatos gets some rest and relaxation, courtesy of Hypnos himself.
Relationships: Thanatos & Hypnos
Kudos: 12





	Sleeping Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge on Amino and decided to post it here since I'm rather proud of it :D
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of trickling water filters gently through the cavernous rooms, calming the already slumberous atmosphere. Thanatos would have appreciated it more, if it didn't give him the very uncomfortable and mortal urge to urinate.

As of now, the illustrious personification of Death is blinking owlishly against the onslaught of incense positioned in ever corner of the room- everything from 'Soothing Sage' to 'White Sage Advice' and Thanatos grimaces at the price tag that's still glued to most of the bundles of scented sticks.

''Bro, I can feel your nasty presence lingering in my lovely hallway.'', an annoyed and very tired voice calls from somewhere in the fort of marble and bedding.

Thanatos huffs, digging his hands into his black hoodie.

''Stop inviting me then if I intrude on your God-Cave of blessed slumber.'', he calls back, letting his feet carry him to where he can hear a snort of sleepy laughter.

''S'nasty 'cause your always judging me, just get your pale self over here for some cuddles, my dude.'', a bundle of blankets and pillows replies, tucked away behind a pillar in the corner.

Thanatos regards today's choice of resting place. While the whole of Hypnos' domain is a chaotic nest of cloth and comfort, this particular corner had the distinction of having most of the God of Sleep's fluffy things piled into it. The surface itself is a raised platform of wood, shrouded in silky curtain that's been haphazardly nailed into the aforemntioned column and Thanatos can glimpse about five matresses piled onto it.

It's dark and warm, perfect for napping the stress of his work away, but first he needs to unearth his half-brother from the deity's veritable grave of blankets.

''What makes you think I'm here to cuddle? I am the God of Death, you know- I have standards.'', Thanatos deadpans, snickering internally when the mountain shifts dramatically to level him with an unimpressed glare.

Hypnos' eyes are bleary; curly hair in sleepy disarray and skin red from heat. Though this is his usual appearance, Thanatos feels today is especially bad - he hasn't even tried to bodily drag him into the mini boudoir of relaxation.

''Get. In.'', Hypnos grumbles, before burrowing back into the duvet.

Thanatos rolls his eyes, but nonethelss loosens his braided ebony hair and pulling his hood over his head.

''Fine, scoot over.'', he says, emphasized with a not particularly gentle kick to his brother's side that, if he's lucky, might even bruise.

Hypnos squawks, but rolls heavily over to press himself flush against the cold wall. The light around them dims as the sleepy deity does his magic, casting the illusion of night all around them. Lamps glow softly and warmly as Thanatos shuffles in next to his brother, sighing as he's instantly seized and clung to.

''Must you?'', Thanatos sighs, but there's no bite to his words.

''Yesss, you're nice and cold.''

''Then make it cooler, O' brothe-''

''Shut up and go to sleep, Than.''

A pause, silence puncuated by deep breathing and-

''Hold on, I need to pee.''

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome :D
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
